


Fuck you

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Letting off steam, M/M, Please don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Letting off steam.





	Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> Broke down crying at that result so I write terrible fiction to cope.

Sebastian is thrumming with energy as he stands on the winners spot on the podium.

Due to some magical powers unbeknown to the universe, (It was Max Caulfield) all of Sebastian’s mistakes had been wiped from time. All the incidents, failures and DNFs no longer existed and he was now a five time World Champion.

As he listened to the German and Italian anthems, he closed his eyes and let it all wash over him.

As soon as the anthems ended and the champagne had been sprayed everywhere, he felt Kimi tug on his sleeve.

Kimi looked at him with pride in his eyes as he yanked him close to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The crowd went wild.

Sebastian had his championship.

Lewis went back home to Monaco on a broken down McLaren Honda bus and is still a three time World Champion.

Meanwhile Nico is watching with Vivian and laughing.

The end.

 


End file.
